


Fun at the Convention

by MackenzieW



Series: I Never Want to Go Home Again [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Fluff, OQ on Holidays Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Robin and Regina attend a convention for Henry's "Once Upon a Time" book and find themselves the stars.





	Fun at the Convention

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt 10. Robin and Regina go to a fan convention for Henry’s “Once Upon a Time” book outside of Storybrooke to support him and it’s just uncanny how well they “cosplay” as Robin Hood and Regina Mills.**

            “This is…interesting,” Robin said, standing in the Hynes Convention Center. He tightened his grip on Regina’s hand as his blue eyes took in all the signs and booths set up in the room.

            Regina nodded, feeling like she was going to burst with pride. “All of this because of Henry’s book! He’s a very beloved author.”

            “His writing has certainly touched a lot of people,” Robin agreed, looking at the people milling about the room. “Though I don’t get why everyone is dressed like us.”

            “It’s called ‘cosplaying’ according to Henry. People do it when they go to conventions,” she explained.

            He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “But doesn’t this feel a little weird? Everyone is dressed up like people we know.”

            “They would do it at other conventions,” she replied, urging him through the crowd. Lowering her voice, she continued: “Our stories are well-known outside Henry’s book. Well, at least versions of them.”

            “Right, but these are a little…disconcerting,” he replied as a man dressed like Hook walked past them.

            Watching as he kissed a blonde-haired woman wearing a red leather jacket and jeans, Regina understood what Robin meant. “Yeah…”

            She shook her head. “Come on. Let’s try to ignore how weird all of this is and look around before Henry’s panel. We definitely don’t want to miss that.”

            They walked through the convention center, admiring the merchandise and art inspired by Henry’s book. Regina thought she couldn’t feel any prouder, but each table proved her wrong. She smiled at a drawing of her and a young Henry, as depicted in the book, reading a story together. “Henry inspired all of these people. He’s amazing,” she said, getting choked up.

            “Because he had an amazing mother,” Robin replied, kissing the side of her head.

            “Excuse me?” Regina turned her head, finding a young woman dressed in a white coat over a tan leather corset and matching pants. Snowbells were woven into the plaits she had braided in her long brown hair and she almost looked like Snow back in the Enchanted Forest.

            “Snow” held up her phone. “Can I get a picture, please?”

            “Sure,” Robin replied, reaching for the phone.

            The young woman pulled it away, shaking her head. “I want a picture with you.”

            Robin’s brow furrowed as Regina asked: “Us? What for?”

            “You two are the perfect Storybrooke Outlaw Queen cosplayers!” she exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement. “You two look like you stepped right out of the book!”

            Regina gaped at her as Robin asked: “Outlaw Queen?”

            “Snow” grew sheepish. “Right. I forget not every fan is a shipper and knows the lingo. Outlaw Queen is what we call the Regina Mills and Robin Hood pairing. You know, because he’s an outlaw and she’s the Evil Queen?”

            “I like it,” Robin said, his smile growing wider. “And we would love to take a picture with you.”

            Regina shot him a look and he just nodded encouragingly. “Snow,” though, didn’t notice the exchange as she turned around to stand between Robin and Regina. She held her phone out and they all smiled as she took a few pictures. After reviewing the shots, she clutched the phone to her chest and looked close to tears. “Thank you.”

            She ran off as Robin chuckled. “I guess we’re famous.”

            “That was weird,” Regina said, staring at the crowd gathered around them though she didn’t really see them. They all blended together as she felt like her world had shifted. “You know, I always knew Henry wrote about us and our adventures but I don’t think I’ve ever understood that people were actually reading about us, that they cared about us and loved us. Loved me. Why?”

            He rubbed her arms. “Because you have an amazing story. You prove that anyone can change their story if they put in the work and set their mind to it.”

            “And what does our relationship show?” she asked with a small smile, curious as to what he would say.

            Robin grinned. “That we all get a second chance; that it is possible to love again after loss.”

            “That we can find someone who understands and supports us,” she added, leaning into his embrace. “Someone who accepts us for who we are.”

            “Sounds like something everyone love if you ask me,” he replied. He leaned in, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss as they stood in the middle of the exhibit room.

* * *

            By the time they got to Henry’s panel, several other people had commented on how much they looked like “Regina Mills” and “Robin Hood.” They posed for more pictures and had to make quick exits whenever anyone asked them about the book so they didn’t reveal something they shouldn’t—like Henry’s plans for his second book or the fact it was all real.

            Henry greeted them as they were ushered backstage. He grinned widely. “Are you having fun?”

            “We are,” Regina said, hugging him. “You’ve created something amazing, my little prince.”

            “I owe it all to you, Ma,” he replied, squeezing her.

            When he pulled away, Robin chuckled. “Your mum is a celebrity. Me too. Apparently, we’re very Outlaw Queen.”

            Henry grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry. I forgot about the shippers. They’re relatively harmless.”

            “They were all really nice,” Regina assured him, thinking of all the creative and amazing people she had met.

            “Are there more of these…ships?” Robin asked, curious.

            Henry nodded. “There are a lot of them, some which happened and some the fans created because they felt chemistry between the characters.”

            “Outlaw Queen is one of the most popular ships,” Lucy added, kneeling on the couch. “It’s my favorite…you know, since my parents aren’t really in this book.”

            “Good answer,” Robin replied, pulling Lucy in for a bear hug. She laughed before snuggling into his embrace.

            Regina smiled at the sight before she felt something on her shoulders. She looked over to see Henry had placed his hand there, smiling at her as he gazed lovingly at her. “Regina is very popular and very loved. Everyone wants to see her happy.”

           “I know I do,” Robin said, smiling softly at her as he rocked Lucy.

            She nodded as well. “Me too.”

            “Mr. Mills?” a man with a headset on asked, approaching them. “Are you ready for your panel?”

            Henry nodded, smiling at his family. “Wish me luck!”

            They did just that and Regina settled next to Robin on the couch as Henry stepped out onto the stage. Loud applause and cheers greeted him. He then sat down on a stool, reading from the book. Regina let his voice wash over as Robin wrapped his arm around her, holding her and Lucy close.

            After Henry finished reading, he then took some questions from his fans. Some asked about his process and other asked for writing tips. Then he got a lot of questions about his characters, especially Regina. Each fascinated her and she started to pay more attention, finding Henry was right—the fans wanted to see her happy.

            She cuddled closer with Robin and Lucy and never felt happier in her whole life.


End file.
